fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Satan Soul: Vassago
Satan Soul: Vassago (ヴァッサゴ Vu~assago) is a Satan Soul Spell. Description Satan Soul: Vassago is a powerful spell and considered one of Bastian's most recognizable forms. It allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon, Vassago. A stone-like being which resembles a gargoyle of myth. Vassago is invocation involves having Bastian's skin crack and break apart as the coloration of his skin lightens. A stone-like organic growth rapidly envelopes his body before breaking apart, revealing his form. Bastian's mastery over this particular spell allows him to localize his transformation to selective parts of his body to access the benefits the particular area. He has called upon the wings of this form to escape damage.The Ruins of the Dragon: Bastian invokes the spell upon his back in order to fly out of harms way. Appearance Vassago's form is that of a stone-like creature. Whose biological flesh and muscle resembles that of rock. It is a short, bald demon with a large nose and sharp but empty eyes. In this form, Bastian obtains fangs and pointy ears as well as a shorter stature. Two massive wings emerge from his back. The muscles of his body are sharply outlined and bulging in this form. Including his midsection and limbs. His arms end in clawed hands while his feet become sharp talons capable of slicing through metal. Unlike other spells, in this form, Bastian is seemingly naked. Covered only in more stone-like biological armor. A horn protrudes from his forehead. Special Features Flight: The main feature of this form, Bastian obtains two wings which allows him to soar through the air at considerable speeds. He possesses impressive maneuverability, capable of flying through a falling spire while dodging debris and carrying his partner.A Sleeping Demon: Bastian invokes the spell upon his back in order to fly out of harms way. Selectively transforming so that the wings are called onto his human form allows him to increase the speeds that his wings can fly. Enhanced Durability: The stone-like organic material of his flesh, muscle and organs increases his durability even beyond that of other warlike demons. He can withstand continuous concussive damage, the effects of various elements and even survive different types of weaponry. Partially transforming his head allowed him to survive the Demon Beleth's surprise haymaker. A strike strong enough to send Bastian flying through several houses.An Eternal Grudge: Bastian survives Beleth's surprise attack by transforming his head right before it lands. Bastian's natural defenses in this form has caused Uriel to reference him as a tank among the team.An Eternal Grudge: Uriel calls Bastian the tank of Team Feather. Natural Weaponry: Bastian grows extremely sharp claws and talons. These natural blades are capable of cleanly cutting through stone and rendering non-magical items useless. Their defensive power allows Bastian to fight against weapon masters bare-handed. Immense Speed: Accompanying his wings, Bastian obtains a drastic increase in speed. It is in speed and maneuverability that this form exceeds. He is able to skillfully dance across considerable distances. Enhanced Strength: While his speed increases exponentially, Bastian's strength is only boosted to that of a warrior classed demon. Albeit strong enough to clash against mages who use different Take Over types and other physical prowess boosting spells. Reference Special Features Trivia References Category:Satan Soul Category:Con's Spells